Fate
by Rnij and Mysterious A
Summary: Ever since Yugi got all the items, things have been out of whack. Bakura is out for all the items and wants his revenge. When it is all over and done with, his queen will have been chosen. Will he accept his fate after so many years? Or will temptation ta
1. A New Beginning

Fate 

_The night was young, and a quest had begun. A white haired man moved through the crowd and found his way to a decent sized apartment. Inside was what he needed most. Something that had been eating at his soul for many millennia. He walked through the door, scaring its occupants. *Thief Bakura!* the girl screamed. He walked over to her and held an Egyptian encrypted dagger to her throat. *If you wish to see her live, Malik, I suggest you hand over the Rod…or else.*_

Malik walked over to his sister slowly, but stopped when he saw blood drip from behind the beautifully crafted weaponry. *Give me the Rod. NOW!* 

*Fine. You may have my Rod, but it will not do you good,* Malik tried to point out. 

*I guess you're right…and no Tauk to become either…* Bakura made a jerking movement and the air became still. Isis was dead. 

*SISTER!!! Rishid! Call 911! QUICKLY!* Malik attempted, but Bakura had already trapped the help in his own mind. 

*Damn you, Bakura! Ever since Yugi got all seven items…* 

*HE DID NOT! Ryou lent his item, yours was stolen, Isis lost hers, Shadi lent his, and the Eye was missing. How do you explain my body?!?* Bakura asked loudly. If you take a good look at the white haired bishounen, he was wearing a red coat, beige bottoms, and no shirt. He had the short, choppy hair and a tan that was to die for. His blood red eyes stared down into Malik as he shuddered. 

*If you are going to kill me, do it now. I have no reason to live.* Malik spoke in desperation. 

*That's the exact reason you will live. Now that I possess the Rod and the Ring, no one will stand in my way for long!* The thief left the apartment with a soul broken Egyptian left behind to mourn his family's death. The thief smirked as he began to scry for Shadi. 

That Same Day Somewhere Else…> 

Yugi and co. had been walking down the beach of California, happy to be able to lead somewhat normal lives. Ever since the items were placed where they belonged, everything in the past changed. Anzu was merged with her past self, along with Jounouchi and Honda. Yugi paused as he counted his friends. *Anzu, Jono, Honda, Otogi, Shizuka…who…OH! YAMI!!!* the little boy ran to a mangled figure covered in seaweed and sand. They began to fall over laughing when he started to yell about being attacked by a giant sea monster. *Im serious! It came out of the water with its jaws open and I swear that damn Ryotu Kajaki! Its all his magic! He wants me dead I tell you! DEAD!!!* 

*Yugioh, breathe…* Anzu said in a calm voice. *everything is fine. You are still alive and those two jokers haven't tried to grope me yet.* 

*HEY!* Honda and Jounouchi screamed, making everyone else laugh at the sight of their faces. 

Yugi looked out into the ocean and all of a sudden felt a chill go down his spine. No! One of the Sennen Item holders died! 

Yugi looked to his friends who had a worried look on their faces. He had spaced out for about 20 minutes and they were beginning to worry. 

*Something's wrong…back home. Vacation doesn't end until tomorrow…we cant leave now!* Yugi screamed. He began running back to the beach house where he received an urgent call. The voice on the other line was the most horrific any of them had heard (they had the call on speaker phone). *Hello, Yugi. I trust Yugioh and everyone are there. Good. I want them all to hear this. I AM COMING BACK, AND I AM COMING FOR YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..! *dial tone* * 

Yugi and everyone looked at each other, exchanging looks of worry and the thought going around, _Oh shit!_


	2. A Gap In Time

Chapter 2: A Gap In Time  
  
Bakura was walking away from Malik's apartment after calling Yugi and the gang. He stopped at Dunkin' Donuts for a dozen glazed.  
  
Bakura: How much for a dozen glazed?  
  
Cashier: $5.35. Would you like to make it a Baker's Dozen?  
  
Bakura: No thanks. Could you throw in a cup of coffee as well?  
  
Cashier: Yeah. Your new total is $6.50.  
  
Bakura: Thanks. pays the lady and walks out  
  
Cashier: Have a good day. turns around and picks up the phone after he leaves Yes? Hello. He was just here. All seven of them?! What are we going to do about this? What do you mean me? I'm not doing this by myself! I know… but- sigh Alright. hangs up This better be worth it…  
  
Yugi hung up the phone after listening to the dial tone for a few minutes. He dialed 69, but the message he got was, "This phone line has been disconnected". He looked up to his friends, asking himself why he let this happen.  
  
"It's not your fault, Yug." Spoke Jounouchi, trying to comfort the little boy. "No one could've known that anyone was after the Sennen Items after all this time."  
  
"I knew! I knew he would be after them. I knew he would attack. I knew he would kill. I knew he would come after me. I knew it…I always knew. In my heart, I always knew." Yugi tried to reason with his friends.  
  
"Yugi, it's not your fault. However, it's our problem. We have to stop him from succeeding." Anzu whispered softly in his ear, stroking his hair. At that moment, she had a vision. A mysterious figure walks into a shop. He asks for a dozen glazed, and then a cup of coffee. The cashier looks familiar. Her face is hidden, but she knows.  
  
"Anzu? Anzu, are you O.K.?" Yugioh shook the girl awake from her dreams.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You had another vision, I assume?"  
  
"Yep. We need to call this number…" She divulged the phone number and it was dialed. The phone was answered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hello Mai."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Have you seen Bakura?"  
  
"He was just here."  
  
"I thought so. He's after the Sennen Items."  
  
"All seven of them?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are we going to do about this?"  
  
"Not us, you."  
  
"What do you mean me?"  
  
"You have to do this alone."  
  
"I'm not doing this by myself!"   
  
"You know he's had an interest in you for a while now, Mai."  
  
"I know… but-"  
  
"Mai, you have to."  
  
sigh "Alright." hangs up "This better be worth it…"  
  
Mai hung up the phone just in time to see Shadii walk in.  
  
Mai: Hello, may I help you?  
  
Shadii: Yes you can, Mai. You will listen to your friend, Anzu. You will become close to the Thief and learn his inner thoughts and plans. You will need this. he gives her the Sennen Scales These will judge him. Be careful how you use them. You could end up dead if they turn against you. she takes them and he leaves  
  
Mai: Thank you. Come again. notices a piece of paper on them Warning: Do not speak these words unless you are wanting to judge another being. Ancient beings from my past. Ensure my trust and ensure my faith. Bestowed upon you is a soul. Judge him fairly and judge him whole. Give this being his Just Desserts. she put the paper in her back pocket and clocked out I have to leave early today. Something came up.  
  
Co-Worker: What about the night shift?!  
  
Mai: You'll just have to handle it yourself.  
  
Co-Worker: Wha?!? the door is slammed in his face Guess I will…  
  
Mai jumps in her car only to find a paper bag with a small box. She opens it, and finds a beautiful 24 karat gold necklace with a 26" chain. Further in the bag was a ticket, and a note.  
  
Dear Mai,  
  
I have loved you since the moment I knew of your inner strength. You have shown me true compassion and I wish to thank you for that. Meet me at the Grand Theatre tonight at 7:30 p.m. Dress nicely. I'll be waiting for you in the seat next to yours.  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Your True Love  
  
She put the note back, and slowly put the necklace on. She looked in her rear-view mirror and drove home. She put a call through to California and got a different voice than what was expected.  
  
Mai: Hello?  
  
Jounouchi: Hello Mai. How are you?  
  
Mai: Jounouchi? Are you sick? You sound different.  
  
Jounouchi: This is his past self. I was waiting for a call from a…pizza place. Do tell me, what is it?  
  
Mai: Don't worry. I think you'll like how it tastes. I'm going to visit Malik tonight. I was wondering if anyone would be making their way home early?  
  
Jounouchi: Alright. Well, I think Jounouchi and Shizuka will be on the flight home tonight. As a matter of fact, they just left.  
  
Mai: Thanks. I'll see you later.  
  
Jounouchi: Yes. hangs up  
  
Mai: hangs up Alright, I can do this….no I can't. calls up the first number that pops into her head  
  
"This phone line has been disconnected."  
  
Mai: That's odd…Isis always keeps her line connected, and on. I think I'll pay a visit to her. leaves her apartment and goes to the apartment.  
  
Bakura had made his way to Shadii's house, and was surprised the priest could afford such luxuries. Still, he hid in the shadows until he came home. Armed with what he could find, he slinked around the place after he came home. Shadii, totally unaware there was an intruder, went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. Little did he know it would be the last time he would be able to. Bakura came out from behind Shadii and beat him on the head with a guitar. He then unstrung the instrument, and while wearing gloves, dismembered the ancient priest body part by body part, until all that was left was each toe, finger, 2 hands, feet, forearms, upper arms, calves, thighs, a torso, and a head. Bakura licked the blood off the floor and then from a dagger he used to cut out the heart. He then proceeded to eat it while it was still beating. With his mouth and hands covered in blood, he left the scene, wanting more. Yearning for more. In his possession was the Sennen Tauk. 


End file.
